When friends become more
by XxSunshinegirl23Xx
Summary: Bella gets left by Edward. Jake is there for her she starts to fall for him. How far will she take it Read to find out.
1. Goodbve my lover

**Goodbye my lover**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me

**JPOV **

Please don't leave Edward I belong with you. You promised in Phoenix, you promised you'd stay, Bella took a ragged breath. I saw her world crashing in on her. I wanted to kill the scum sucking leach. I knew I couldn't though partly because I was phased, and partly because I didn't want to hurt her. I knew it would kill her if I hurt him that was the only thing stopping me.

I knew he could smell me I hoped he would leave her soon. So I could hold her in my arms and let her cry. I hated seeing her in pain every time she hurt I hurt worse. I watched him tell her he was leaving. His eyes were cold and distant as she tried to hold him to her. All he did was kiss her forehead and walk away. I watched her collapse to the ground. I phased slid on my shorts and walked up to her I then took her in my arms. Bella whispered "Jake? Is that you? H- How did you know I was here?" She sobbed in my arms. I tried to cover my own tears thankful it was raining. It was defiantly not manly to cry. "Yes Bella, it's me. It's okay. I have you. I am not going anywhere, until you tell me too." I pulled her closer to me. "To keep you warm..." That was true, partly. I mostly wanted her close to me.

I have loved Bella Swan since I was six years old. I first fell in love with her by accident it was the day we went to First Beach. I liked to bug her I still haven't grown out of that habit. I don't think I ever will. I decided it would be a good idea to chase her with a fish my dad and Charlie had caught. It wasn't she screamed and began to cry. I then began to cry because I had upset her. I ran to Billy "Will she ever forgive me dad?" I asked heartbroken. "Son, I am positive she will." He said laughing lightly. I just wish her problems were simple to fix now. I remember the time I kissed her. It was the same day when I chased her with the fish. I went up to her and said "I'm sorry." and kissed her and then ran away. As I was running I heard her say to Charlie. "Yuck daddy, Jakey kissed me."

I laughed lightly to myself. Bella met my gaze with red swollen eyes. Her face was teer streaked. I longed to put a smile on her face and the light back in her eyes. Seeing her like this was tearing my heart out of my large chest. "Jake are you laughing at me?" She asked looking hurt. "No, Bella I would never laugh at your pain. I love you too much to do that." I hoped she knew I meant a brother sister kind of love. I wasn't ready to tell her how I truly felt... Not yet. "I was remembering the time I kissed you at First Beech. I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw a faint smile cross her lips

**Disclaimer  
I am not Stephanie Meyer or James blunt. I do not own the lyrics or characters in this story. I just like playing with them.**

**Thanks to the help of my sister to get the creative juices flowing**


	2. Finding Comfort

**Finding comfort **

When we first met, I never felt something so strong

You were like my lover and my best friend

All wrapped into one with a ribbon on it

And all of a sudden you went and left

I didn't know how to follow

It's like a shock that spun me around

And now my heart's dead

I feel so empty and hollow

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

It's like I checked in to rehab

And baby, you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

I've gotta check in to rehab

'Cause baby you're my disease

I felt someone holding me close I heard his laugh and knew it was Jake. "Are you laughing at me Jake?" I whispered into his broad chest. Was his chest always this big? I asked myself.

"I would never laugh at your pain Bell. I love you to much to do that." Jake said his voice thick with emotion. "Then why did you laugh?" I asked sleepily.

"I laughed because I was remembering the time I kissed you at first beach, the day I chased you with the fish remember?" He said still laughing.

I smiled at him softly. I was fighting sleep and it was winning. My eyelids were growing too heavy they closed and I was asleep.

The next thing I heard was Charlie's voice booming. "Jake, What the hell happened to my baby girl?!" I heard him half yell half whisper.

"It was that blood suc- Edward Cullen. He told her he was leaving and just left her in the forest". Jake said through clenched teeth.

"I am just glad you were there to find her. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't there." I thought I heard my dad's voice crack. It made all my raw emotions come up. I began to cry softly. I felt Jake's strong arms encircle me tighter. Then I heard my dad say. "Let me have her Jacob." I felt Jake's hands move and Charlie's replace them.  
"Dad I can walk if you need me to." I said instantly regretting it. I didn't think I had the strength to walk up my stairs and go into my room. Charlie struggled but finally managed to get me upstairs and into my room. He tucked me in like he used to during the summers I visited as a kid. I was soon asleep.

I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. I hadn't had a nightmare since a few weeks after James had tricked and attacked me the pervious spring. I knew I was having a nightmare the second it started because Edward was in the dream. He was angrier and more monster like then I had ever seen him before. His venom soaked teeth were bared in an uncharacteristic snarl. It wasn't the protective angry face I was used to seeing. On the contrary it was the predatory one of my most deep seeded fears. I didn't know who he was attacking at the beginning. Then to my horror I recognized the face of the person as my own. I began to scream and my own screaming woke me. I tried to move but couldn't. That's when I realized someone was on top of me someone very hot.

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness.

"Sorry Bells I don't mean to wake you." A husky voice answered.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelieve. How did he get in here? He couldn't have just walked in the open window.

"I wanted to be near you Bells. I had to make sure you were okay."

"You were lying on me like a pet dog Jake."

He laughed softly. "I am no dog Bella. I am just a guy that loves you and hates to see you upset. I promise I will make you feel whole again just give me time. He said softly.

"I'll try Jake. I can't stay like this forever can I?

"Bella I wasn't meaning now I meant sometime in the future. For now I am going to be here for you for as long as you need me. He pulled me closer then as if to illustrate his point. Soon sleep overtook me and I stayed like that till morning.

**Disclaimer I am not Stephanie Myer or the writers/ singer of this song**


	3. I'll wait for you forever

**I'll wait for you forever JPOV**

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I was awakened by tap on the shoulder. I thought it was Bella. I rolled over and to my surprise I saw Charlie standing next to the bed. The light in the room was the pale grey light of predawn. "Sorry Charlie I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just comfort Bells. She was having a nightmare."  
"its okay Jacob I just thought maybe you should sleep somewhere more comfortable. Like maybe the couch. How tall are you now anyway? You have to be over six feet by now." He said laughing softly

"I am six feet 5 inches tall sir." I was relieved he hadn't killed me on the spot. I mean he has a gun in the house close by. Just as I was thinking God I had been spared. I heard a sleepy voice call my name. "Jake, Jake are you still here?"

"I am here Bella. I said I wouldn't leave until you kicked me out. I meant it." I laughed at the way that had sounded. "I don't want you to leave but, can you give me a few minutes to get dressed please." She said softly smiling. I smiled back

"Okay Bells, just call me when you are thru." I said. Making my way to the living room I caught Charlie's eye and he winked and smiled at me like he knew my true feelings for his daughter. That scared me because even I didn't know the depths of my feelings for Bella. I knew I loved her more then just a friend. I also know her heart had been broken into a million pieces. I wanted to be the one to help her put them back together. I wanted to make her whole make her happy again. Her voice broke through my thoughts. "Jake what are so lost in thought about?"

"Life in general Bells."

I hadn't wanted to scare her and make her think I was rushing her. I would wait for her for as long as it took. I wanted to prove to her I was better then Edward. I would love her completely and with my whole heart. I was so sacred she wouldn't return my feelings. I knew if I rushed her I would never have a chance at all. It killed me not to hold her in my arms and kiss her sweet lips. I had a lot of time to think on it since she always wanted me around. I wasn't complaining. I loved all of the time we shared as each hour and day passed I felt us grow closer. I knew soon she had to know the truth about everything including what I really was and my feelings for her.

**A/N Sorry for the length of time between chapters I had a family emergency come up and that's why it took so long to post this one. I promise after the holidays to post more regularly and with longer chapters. Thanks for understanding **

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**


	4. Let her cry

**Let her cry JPOV**

And just...  
Let her cry..if the tears fall down like rain  
Let her sing...if it eases all her pain  
Let her go...let her walk right out on me  
And if the sun comes up tomorrow  
Let her be...let her be.

A/N I am skipping a bit in time because it's too hard for me to keep the story flowing form that point.

I had been spending a lot of time with Bella. She had started coming over to help me with my studies. I was failing Algebra terribly she was a wiz at it. I had a secret suspicion that she was using the study sessions (Like I was.) to bring us closer.

We were lying on my living room carpet one evening when she said something that surprised the hell out of me. "Jake how do you truly feel about me?" She said with a mischievous grin on her face. I had a feeling I hadn't been as good at hiding my real feelings as I thought. It scared me I knew she was not ready to move on form Edward. I had to think of something and quick before she got to suspicious. "Bells, you know I love you." I said hoping it would be enough to stave her new found curiosity. I held my breath and waited for her response.

"I love you too Jake." She said with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you doing okay Bella?" I knew she wasn't she had that far away look in her eyes. She had worn that look ever since the night that bloodsucker had left her.

"I don't know Jake. It feels like my world is falling apart. I have no reason to go on." I was shocked at the words she had just spoken. "Isabella Marie Swan! I never want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again. Or god as my witness I will tell Charlie." "Jake you can't. He'll send me to Jacksonville." "Maybe it's better that way." I said tears filling my eyes. I hated seeing her like that. Part of me was being ripped form my body seeing the pain in Bella's eyes at what I just said.

Before I knew what I was doing my hands were tangled in her hair and my lips were on hers. I loved the taste of her soft pink lips, Sweet like a cherry. I was more surprised by Bella's reaction she was kissing me back. I couldn't belive it. The girl of my dreams was kissing me back. She pulled away abruptly.

"I can't do this Jacob… I just can't" She said beginning to cry softly. I reached up and wiped a tear away form her cheek with my thumb. "Bella I didn't mean to-"She cut me off, anger plainly etched in her normally soft kind face. "Didn't mean to what Jake? Try to use me to satisfy you needs regardless of mine?" She spat the words out the clenched teeth. I tried so hard not to get upset. I could feel the anger rising inside me.

"Bella, please do not get me upset. I can't be held reasonable for what happens if I do."

"What do you mean Jacob?" She asked with inquisitive eyes.

"What if I told you I had a secret?" I paused knowing I had to make her understand without saying what I was forbidding to say because of loyalties she couldn't understand yet.

"What kind of secret Jake?" I ached physically for the release telling her everything would give me. "I can't tell you Bells. It kills me but I can't. Maybe you can figure it out?" I said looking hopeful. "I can try Jake if you clue me in a little." "Remember when we walked on the beach and I told you those "legends" Bella?" I asked. I watched her face. It was squished thinking hard.

I didn't want to tell her if she didn't figure it out we couldn't see each other anymore. I knew it would break her already fractured heart. I wasn't going to be like the blood sucker though. I wasn't going to run her life or lie to her. I took a deep breath and began the hardest sentence I had to speak in my sixteen years. "If you don't figure this out we can't be around each other. "For your own safety Bella I don't think it's a good idea until you know what you are dealing with." I watched her posture change. I knew she took it hard. Too hard I was no better then the bloodsucker I wanted to die right there. I had heart the only woman I loved and would ever love.

She looked at me right in the eye. "If that is how it's going to be then just forget you know me at all." With that said she quickly grabbed her things and ran to her truck slamming the front door behind her. I heard her truck roar to a start. And then I heard her take off down my driveway. With my enhanced Lupine hearing I heard what happened next. I heard her Chevy get T-boned. I raced outside prying she was alive. Knowing if she wasn't it was my entire fault. I should've never let her leave angry. What was I going to if she was dead?

**A/N I hope this chapter was good. It took me a while to write. Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews for giving me the strength to keep going. XOXOTwigirl22**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or lyrics are mine. Just the storyline **


	5. Through the Glass

Through the glass

**BPOV**

_The last thing I remember was when I spend off form Jake's house. Then that's when something big hit the side of my tuck. Now I'm in a haze of pain and memories thing that I tried to keep out of my mind. But something happened I did not remember I welcome this now more pain as I remember more and see his angelic face._

I woke up and the face in my memories was now there in the room

In the back of my mind I knew who he was. My mind would not let me think about who I am and who anybody else was ether. Then I heard this beautiful voice it was like velvet. This was not the person I was thinking about in my head. But he was so beautiful.

"Who are you? "I asked in a croaky voice

The man in my room came to my bad so fast it scared me. I jumped back a little.

"You don't remember me?" He said in a sad voice.

"No I don't".

"Who are you?" I asked again this time a little angry for what reason I didn't know.

I'm Edward Cullen.

Then a huge man stepped in., the one in my dreams but not with the smile that I always seen on his face. Now he is standing in the door way shaking with anger. It kind of scared me but I knew he would not hurt me

The huge man said to Edward "you better get out of here"

You no you better stop doing before you do something you regret that Edward said with a smile.

"You just get out of here right now!"

"What is going on?"I said tears streaming down my face.

The big one said nothing "Bells it will be okay."

Then he came over to stand by me. I felt safe.

"Just get out." He said to Edward

When Edward was out of the room, I said so, who are you?

You don't remember me? He looked so sad, after I said that. I wanted to get out of the bed and hug him close

No but I dreamed about you. I got really embarrassed after I said that.

"Oh did you now?" He joked and then said "well I'm Jacob black"

"So how do I know you?"

"We have known each other since we were babies Bella." He said in a reassuring voice that comforted me like a warm blanket.

"So are just friends Jacob or is there more to us then that?"

"There was more then that Bella. We had a fight you got into your truck and then you ended up here in this bed." He said putting his head in his hands.

I began to cry seeing his pain made me hurt. My mind may not remember him but my heart sure did. "What did we fight about?" I asked knowing he would be honest with me about it.

"Bella, this is going to be hard for you to believe, but your going to have to trust me." He said looking into my eyes. I felt my heart flutter. That's when I remembered the walk on first beach. Everything came flooding back then. I knew who Edward was. I knew who Jacob was and most importantly. I knew I loved him and I also knew he was a werewolf. I looked up at Jacob with knowing eyes. "I already know Jake."

"Know what Bells?" He asked confused.

"Everything, I remember Edward. I remember him leaving. I remember you taking care of me being careful with my feelings. I remember the love I saw in your eyes. Now it's my turn to take care of you." I said parting the blankets of the bed. "Come here Jake." I said smiling.

**A/N Sorry it's been almost two months since my last update. I had a birthday and then a baby brother. My sister wrote the first part of the chapter. Next chapter is going to be rated M LOL**


	6. Must be doing something right

**Must be doing something right**

**JPOV**

Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face

"Bella you just got out of a coma and you want to mess around? That makes no sense at all." I was saying what I thought I should. In truth I couldn't wait to be with Bella. It was all he dreamed about since puberty. The fact that am was a wolf now just made it worse.

Bella sighed softly "I am fine Jake I never said we had to do anything but cuddle love. I just want you near me. I could've lost you forever." The emotion thick in her voice pulled at my heart. I walked over to the hospital bed trying to figure out how someone of my size could share it.

Bella slid over as far as she could. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew the only way she could sleep was if I was holding her. It had been like that since Edward had left her. I climbed beside her, not really touching her. "Jake hold me please. I'm cold." I took her in my arms holding her tiny waist in my large hands. "Better?" I ask in a husky voice, being in close proximity to her makes my body ache with need. I bit my lip as I felt myself harden. _God I am such a beast. _I thought to myself.

"Jake what is it, what's wrong?" I looked over at the love of my life and smiled. "I am with you love. What could possibly be wrong?" I asked kicking myself for letting her see me almost lose myself." I ask almost giving away my arousal with the sound of my voice.

"I don't know Jake, It's just… you seem distant. Are you afraid I lost my vulture with Edward or something? _Did she just say vulture? What are we in some Victorian Novel?_ I laughed aloud. "Are you laughing at me again Jake?" Bella asked in whisper. "I wasn't laughing at you Bells. I was laughing at what you said, you always seem to be speaking as if you were form a different time and place Bella. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me Jakey; I thought I had upset you. I love you and don't want to hurt you anyway ever again. You mean everything to me and always will." Bella said as she pulled me closer to her body. I kissed her softly on the mouth then pulled away. "Jake?" She said as she looked up at me with loving eyes. "Bella believe me I want you so very much right now." I said pulling her hand to my jeans to demonstrate my point. "But I will not make love to you for the first time in a hospital bed. I want it to be special and perfect. I want to make a night of it." I said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She kissed me deeply. I run my tongue along her soft pink lips and asked for entrance into her sweet mouth. She obliged and our tongues battled for control. I eventually let her win. We broke apart when our need for air outweighed our need for each other. I bite me lip to stop myself form moaning. "Jake can you please just touch me a little. I need it." She begged. My breath hitched in my chest I wanted her so much right then. I could've taken her right there we both wanted it so much. The only thing stopping me was the thought of her and my dad's reaction to the fact that I had had sex with her in the hospital with her in such a fragile condition. "Bella, I would love to but we can't not until you heal." "My breasts aren't hurt Jake." She said and we both blushed. "That is true and no one needs to know about what I do to them." I said as I began to slowly slide my finger around her nipple. "Mmm Jake that feels nice." She said biting her lip. I continued my light touches on the outside of her hospital gown. Just as we were getting hot and heavy there was a cough toward the front of the room.

**A/N Sorry I know I suck I haven't updated in forever. What can I say. life happens. I will try and post a new chapter in the next week and a half Thanks for putting up with my late updates.**

**Xoxo**

**Valerie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the characters you recognize **


End file.
